Zombie Prom
by lilpinkbunny
Summary: A knock off of a REALLY FUNNY musical, read second chapter for summry.
1. Default Chapter

Credits:  
  
Zombie Prom  
  
Music: Dana P. Rowe  
  
Lyrics: John Dempsey  
  
Book: John Dempsey + Hugh M. Murphy  
  
Premiere: Tuesday, April 9, 1996  
  
Songs:  
  
#1 OPENING  
  
#2 JUST ANOTHER DAY  
(renamed)  
  
#3 AIN'T NO GOIN' BACK  
  
#4 DRACO DON'T GO TO THE NUCLEAR PLANT  
  
#5 GOOD AS IT GETS  
  
#6 THE C WORD  
  
#7 RULES, REGULATIONS, AND RESPECT  
  
#8 AIN'T NO GOIN' BACK (reprise)  
  
#9 BLAST FROM THE PAST  
  
#10 THAT'S THE BEAT FOR ME  
  
#11 THE VOICE IN THE OCEAN  
  
#12 IT'S ALIVE  
  
#13 WHERE DO WE GO FROM HERE  
  
#14 CASE CLOSED  
  
#15 THEN CAME Draco  
  
#16 COME JOIN US  
  
#17 HOW CAN I SAY GOOD-BYE  
  
#18 EASY TO SAY  
  
#19 EXPOSE  
  
#20 ISN'T IT?  
  
#21 FORBIDDEN LOVE  
  
#22 THE LID'S BEEN BLOWN  
  
#23 "It was years ago..."  
  
#25 ZOMBIE PROM  
  
Some song titles have been changed, Some with be deleted or Changed for  
later use in the story  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry potter or Zombie Prom 


	2. Just Another Day At Hogworts

HI! This is the first fic that I have done it a bit. It is based off the musical Zombie Prom. Its not very well known, but Its about 2 High school kids in the fifties that Fall in love, but he's a bad boy and under pressure she brakes it off making him. well, you'll see.  
  
This first scene is a bit spacy. Its this song "Just another Day" and it's a basic overview of the year and whats happening before the main plot. Its going to take place 7th year, and the buildup to there Prom. It's a bit AU.  
  
Enjoy and please review!  
  
ACT I  
  
PROLOGUE - The Hogwarts (girls are in the halls singing and going to the entrance hall)  
  
Hermione AND girls sing: WAKE UP EV'RY MORNING,  
  
SO MUCH STUFF TO LEARN.  
  
HISTORIES OF THIS AND THAT,  
  
LATIN VERBS AND HABITAT,  
  
PRINCIPLES OF BACON FAT.  
  
THE TIME  
  
FLIES BY.  
  
Hermione (sing): IT'S ANOTHER DAY.  
  
Hermione and girls (sing): IT'S JUST ANOTHER DAY  
  
AT Hogwarts.  
  
IT'S JUST ANOTHER DAY....  
  
Boys seen walking from library to entrance hall  
  
Draco AND BOYS sing: WAKE UP EV'RY MORNING.  
  
GET THOSE WHEELS TO TURN.  
  
STRATEGIES FROM EVIL WARS,  
  
History AND Quditch SCORES,  
  
PI-R-SQUARED,  
  
AND TWO-BY-FOURS.  
  
THE HOURS  
  
ROLL BY.  
  
Draco sing: IT'S ANOTHER DAY.  
  
Draco and boys sing: IT'S JUST ANOTHER DAY  
  
AT Hogwarts.  
  
Ginny: Potions exam today, Hermione.  
  
Hermione: I know, Ginny.  
  
Ginny: I was so worried last night, I chewed my nails raw. Wanna see?  
  
Parvatie Hermione and Lavender: No!  
  
Parvatie: Hey, Toffee, I saw Neville last night in the astronomy tower. With Pansy.  
  
Lavender:  
  
Pansy?  
  
Parvatie: You know...Pansy. Too much make-up, not enough underwear...?  
  
Hermione and Lavender: Ah!  
  
Lavender:  
  
Now, ladies, do you really think this is appropriate conversation for school?  
  
Ginny: Does that bother you, Hermione? About Neville I mean?  
  
Hermione: No, that's OK. We weren't serious. I mean it wasn't real love.  
  
Parvatie: What's real love like?  
  
Hermione: I don't know yet. But I'll tell you when I get there.  
  
*They turn corner and kids are all over the hall way  
  
KIDS (sing): WAKE UP EV'RY MORNING,  
  
START THE DAY'S ROUTINE. Prefect Leaders, TEACHER'S PETS,  
  
MARCHING BANDS WITH CLARINETS,  
  
MINOR KEYS AND MAJOR-ETTES.  
  
ANOTHER DAY,  
  
IT'S JUST ANOTHER DAY  
  
AT Hogwarts....  
  
(Everyone is in the great hall)  
  
McGonagall (entering): Mr. Malfoy. I couldn't help noticing that the name on your jacket is missing a letter.  
  
Draco: I know, Mcgonagall. I'm spelling it without the "O" now. "Drac without an O Malfoy."  
  
McGonagall: Do you really think that's wise? Defiling a good Historic name like that? No, no. Change it back,  
  
Draco.  
  
Draco: I...I think I want to keep the "O" out.  
  
KIDS: Oooooh.  
  
McGonagall:  
  
Well, if that's your decision... Just know I don't stand for hoodlums around here. That's "Hoodlums,"  
  
Draco. With an O! Get to class, everyone!  
  
Harry  
  
(as McGonagall exits.): Whoa! You are so...different.  
  
A REBEL WITHOUT AN O!  
  
Kids Sing:  
  
WAKE UP EV'RY MORNING,  
  
FACE THAT AGE OLD SCENE.  
  
Tried Bets AND HALLWAYS PESTS,  
  
SLOPPY JOES AND Potions TESTS,  
  
GIRLS(sing): SADDLE SHOES,  
  
BOYS(sing): AND PADDED CHESTS!  
  
GIRLS(sing): ANOTHER DAY...  
  
BOYS(sing): IT'S JUST ANOTHER DAY.  
  
GIRLS (sing): IT'S AN ANOTHER DAY...  
  
ALL: IT'S JUST ANOTHER DAY,  
  
AT Hog.  
  
(An wailing siren is heard. The KIDS scramble to take cover.  
  
Draco, heading under one table bumps into Hermione.)  
  
Lavender: Under the table, Hermione!  
  
Draco (singing): Hermione...  
  
Ron: C'mon, Draco. All fours!  
  
Hermione (singing): Draco, Draco...  
  
ONE MOMENT WITH YOU  
  
AND I SUDDENLY KNOW  
  
THE DIFFERENCE ONE MOMENT CAN MAKE.  
  
Draco(singing): THE RUSH OF THE Great Hall,  
  
THE SIRENS, THE GLOW,  
  
THE SMELL OF THE...Waffles?.  
  
BOTH  
  
MAGIC SURROUNDS US.  
  
DON'T YOU SEE?  
  
THIS LOVE IS DESTINED TO BE.  
  
KIDS(singing): IT'S ANOTHER DAY,  
  
IT'S JUST ANOTHER DAY....  
  
Hermione: Halloween Dance coming up, Draco.  
  
Draco: I don't know, Hermione. I've never been to a dance before. I wouldn't know how.  
  
Hermione: And I would? I just...I just want everyone to know you're with me...  
  
(sing)  
  
THE DAYS TURN TO WEEKS,  
  
STILL OUR LOVE DOESN'T STOP.  
  
THE MONTHS TURN FROM SUMMER TO FALL.  
  
Draco(sing): WE POUR OUT OUR HEARTS  
  
IN THE NOTES THAT WE SWAP,  
  
IN GLANCES EXCHANGED IN THE HALL.  
  
BOTH(sing): MAGIC SURROUNDS US.  
  
DON'T YOU SEE?  
  
THIS LOVE IS DESTINED TO BE.  
  
KIDS : IT'S ANOTHER DAY,  
  
ANOTHER DAY...  
  
Hermione:And I know we said we wouldn't exchange gifts...but I want you to have this. (potions kit)  
  
Draco: You shouldn't have. Oh, but I'm glad you did. 'Cause I want you to have this.  
  
(holding out his jacket to her) Go on. Take it.  
  
Hermione: Drac! It's your "No O" jacket! Are you asking me to go steady?  
  
Draco: I'm not good with speeches, Hermione. I grew up abused. I didn't have all the things the other kids  
  
had. no fancy birthday parties with ice cream and cake.... no good holidays.  
  
Hermione: Oh, Drac...  
  
Draco: You're the first person who's ever loved me. It would kill me to think this wasn't forever.  
  
Hermione: Oh, Drac. Of course I'll go steady with you. I love you! And there's nothing that can ever change  
  
that!  
  
BOTH (sing): AS BOUNDLESS AS THE HEAVENS,  
  
ETERNAL AS THE SOUL,  
  
AS DESTINED AS THE SUNSET  
  
WHEN THE CREDITS START TO ROLL.  
  
AS CERTAIN AS THE STARLIGHT  
  
WHEN THE DAY HAS GONE TO BLACK.  
  
YES, IT'S SAID AND DONE.  
  
OUR SOULS ARE ONE.  
  
AND THERE AIN'T NO GOIN' BACK,  
  
NO, NO, THERE AIN'T NO GOIN' BACK.  
  
THERE AIN'T NO GOIN' BACK!  
  
KIDS (sing): IT'S ANOTHER DAY...  
  
Ginny: Oh, Gosh, mione! Couldn't you die?! One more semester and we're out for good. I'm holding on by my  
  
fingernails, Hermione! By my fingernails! Wanna see?  
  
Draco and Hermione (sing): AS BOUNDLESS AS THE HEAVENS,  
  
ETERNAL AS THE SOUL,  
  
AS DESTINED AS THE SUNSET  
  
WHEN THE CREDITS START TO ROLL.  
  
AS CERTAIN AS THE STARLIGHT  
  
WHEN THE DAY HAS GONE TO BLACK.  
  
YES, IT'S SAID AND DONE.  
  
OUR SOULS ARE ONE.  
  
AND THERE AIN'T NO GOIN' BACK, NO, NO, THERE  
  
AIN'T NO GOIN' BACK.  
  
THERE AIN'T NO GOIN' BACK,  
  
NO, NO THERE AIN'T NO GOIN' BACK.  
  
THERE AIN'T NO GOIN BACK...!  
  
KIDS(sing):  
  
D'YOU HEAR THE LATEST?  
  
Drac AND Hermione...  
  
THEY'RE GOIN' STEADY!  
  
OVER A MONTH NOW!  
  
AIN'T IT THE GREATEST?  
  
OH,  
  
YES, IT'S SAID AND DONE.  
  
THEIR SOULS ARE ONE.  
  
AIN'T NO GOIN' BACK.  
  
AIN'T NO GOIN' BACK.  
  
AIN'T NO GOIN' BACK.  
  
AIN'T NO GOIN' BACK.  
  
AIN'T NO GOIN' BACK...!  
  
(The stage clears of all but Hermione. She is on the phone with her MOTHER.)  
  
MOTHER:  
  
Motorcycles? Leather jackets? Listen to your mother, Hermione. This is not the boy for you.  
  
Hermione: But mother...!  
  
Mother: Break it off clean and it will be like it never happened.  
  
Hermione (now on phone with father): Daddy!  
  
FATHER : No, no, no! This is not up for discussion, pun'kin! Mommy and I normally trust your judgement, but  
  
we are putting our foot down here.  
  
Hermione: But Daddy!  
  
McGonagall  
  
(appearing): That Draco Malfoy is nothing but trouble! He's got juvenile Azkaban written all over him.  
  
Hermione: But he hasn't done anything!  
  
McGOnagall:  
  
It's his type, Hermione! I was in School once myself. I know what a boy like Draco Malfoy is  
  
capable of.  
  
MOTHER/FATHER/McGonagall (in Hermione's head):  
  
Break up with him!!!! Break up with him!!!! Break up with him!!!  
  
Break up with him!!!! Break up with him!!!! Break up with him!!!  
  
JONNY  
  
(entering) Great hall: Break up? What are you talking about!!??  
  
Hermione: My parents won't let me see you any more, Drac...  
  
Draco: But...but you said you loved me.  
  
Hermione: I do, Draco, but...  
  
Draco: You said we were forever. But I guess that was a lie. You never loved me.  
  
Hermione: Draco, that's not true....  
  
Draco:You're just like everyone else in my life.  
  
Hermione: Don't say that...  
  
Draco: There ain't no goin' back. That's what you always said. No goin' back. How can you? How can  
  
you?!!!  
  
(He runs out.)  
  
Hermione:  
  
Drac! Don't do anything rash! Please Drac! Don't do anything rash!!  
  
(There is a tremendous explosion from The Muggle Nucular plant.  
  
. The music stops cold.) 


	3. CONTEST

Hi to all my Loyal readers… I just wanted to announce that I am holding a monthly Fic contest on my Fan Fic site. The winner will be posted there and I will shamelessly promote you all over the different sites I frequent. Rules are on my site  
  
Thanks for reading…  
  
LILP 


End file.
